


The Weasley Twins Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my The Weasley Twins imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe they did it!” Ginny yelled over the roar of the crowd.

“Well with Harry helping in their spare time of course they did it!” Hermione yelled back and Ron shushed them as you shot out of the side gate and did a lap of the stadium, making the crowd scream at your loops and flips.  
“Bloody brilliant.” Ron chuckled and the twins agreed.  
“Go (Y/N)!” Hermione yelled.

 

“Woo go on!” Harry yelled as you passed them and waved before joining your team in the centre.  
“You think they’ll use any of our tricks?” George asked Fred.  
“They better not, they’ll be kicked of the team!” Ginny giggled and the stadium seemed to hold its breath as the starting whistle blew.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve got that look.” You whispered as Fred and George stared at Umbridge.  
“Oh, no we’re just paying attention.” George smiled at you and cocked his head.  
“Yes, paying attention, no devious plans in the making at all.” Fred grinned at you and you groaned.

“If I get detention in the first week of school I will not be happy with you two, every time your brother and his friends start something fun I’m stuck in detention because of you two.” You huffed and they laughed, handing over a desert from their side of the table.  
“How about we tell you when we’re using you in a prank.” George offered and you groaned.  
“Just try and stay out of trouble!” You huffed and stabbed at your desert with your spoon.

**********************************

“(Y/N)?” You heard someone calling from the common room and headed down to see who it was.  
“Oh, hey Neville, what’s up… did you want to borrow my herbology book?” You asked and he shook his head.  
“No but you might want to stop Fred and George, Umbridge isn’t happy and she’s on her way down to the courtyard.” He mumbled quickly and you nodded.  
“Thanks for the heads up.” You said hurrying to grab your wand which you stuck in your boot as you grabbed your sweater and mentally cursed your promise to Mrs Weasly to try and keep the Twins out of trouble.

When you found, them you didn’t say anything, instead, you fixed the with the look. For a moment, they stopped and glanced at each other guiltily until they shrugged and started up another round which led to everyone around them whooping and shouting.  
“You three, detention.” Umbridge snapped and you turned to glare at the boys.

******************************************************************************

“(Y/N) … hey (Y/N)?” George cooed as you sat in-between them on the sofa and tried to read your book.  
“Don’t ignore us.” Fred sighed and you snapped your book shut.  
“I missed the Hogsmeade trip because of you lot.” You stared at the fire and they grinned.  
“Well then how about we sneak you out.” The twins offered at the same time.

“Through Honeydukes?” You asked and they grinned when they saw you giving in.  
“We’ll buy you a Butterbeer and share the monthly food parcel Mum sends us.” They both offered and you smiled.  
“If I can have your scarf it’s a deal.” You hummed and took Fred’s from his hand as the three of you stood to leave.  
“What happened to yours?” George asked.

“Hermione used it to rig a prank to get back at Umbridge, there’s no way I could have set the prank because I was in detention with you two.” You smiled and glanced back at the boys who were beaming proudly.  
“And to think in your first year you refused to sit with us in case you were roped into our pranks and...” Fred chuckled.  
“Now you’re encouraging Hermione to do her own pranks.” George finished and you laughed as they snuck you towards the passage to Honeydukes.


	3. Chapter 3

Your friendship with the Weaslys was an odd one that your cousin Draco didn’t understand and your mother most certainly didn’t approve but somehow you managed to keep hold of your friendship, becoming close with Ginny and the twins.  
“Are you excited?” Fred asked as you sat cross legged on the seat opposite the twins.  
“I don’t know, what if I don’t get into Slytherin, everyone will be so angry.” You mumbled and he reached forward to squeeze your hand.

“Don’t worry, you’ll still have us if you don’t get in.” George smiled and handed you a pack of sweets.  
When the train stopped, you hesitated, not sure you wanted to get off but Draco came over and pulled you away from your friends, leaving you to wave at everyone as he herded you to the rest of the first years.  
The group waited to see you off on the boats, Harry gave an encouraging wave while Ginny and Hermione both waved vigorously.

“Good luck!” One of the twins yelled before they hurried off.  
You sat nervously, your nerves getting worse ones you got off the boat and climbed up through the halls to wait outside the door. When you filled in the main hall you searched for your friends who were sat together at the Gryffindor table.  
“LeStrange, (Y/N).” Professor McGonagall called out and you slowly made your way to the seat where she placed the Sorting Hat on your head.

“McGonagall, hmmm, unlike your family though.” Was all the hat said before falling silent for what felt like an age but was only just short of a minute. “Hufflepuff.” He bellowed.  
You stood and looked horrified as Hufflepuff cheered and whooped while your friends in Griffindor clapped as well. You glanced over at Draco on the way to the table but he simple sneered at you.

************************************************************************

“So, little badger, how’re you doing?” Fred chuckled when he spotted you writing for your potions class, muttering the answers to several questions which you scribbled down.  
“Draco will not talk to me and I don’t get to see Ginny that much, but we have herbology together, and I haven’t had a howler yet.” You mumbled and he smiled, reaching in his robes to pull out a little package from his mother.

“My Mum sent you something, she thought the ones from yours might have stopped.” He smiled when you opened it and found a small portion of fudge, a spell book on knitting and a pack of homemade boiled sweets.  
“I love it, thank you and please tell her thank you.” You smiled and he chuckled as you offered to share the sweets.  
“You see this is why you are in Hufflepuff and not Slytherin.” He laughed when you frowned and went to ask why but the sweet prevented you. “Draco wouldn’t have said thank you.”

“Not all Slytherins’ are like that.” You pointed out and he shrugged.  
“Yes, but even the sweetest Slytherin has the manners of a Troll compared to you.” You both burst into laughter and continued joking until everyone came outside to join you.


End file.
